


Thereafter

by brokenhighways



Series: There's No Logic To Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they get back from vacation, Jared realises that they can’t just bury their heads under the sand and expect their parents to sort out the mess that they got themselves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thereafter

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for [Can’t You See That There’s No Logic To Love](http://brokenhighways.livejournal.com/13618.html)? Initially, I was going to post this as an epilogue, but decided that I liked the way that the story ended. So here it is in timestamp form.

Barbados is mostly a blur of sangria, Flaming Lamborghinis and Jensen’s ass. Not that Jared admits this when his mother shows up the day after they fly back in and demands a full recount of their entire trip. Jensen is mostly unhelpful and he vanishes after about ten minutes. Jared silently hopes that this isn’t a sign of things to come. Sure, Jensen says that he loves him, and hell, Jared’s getting laid on a regular basis which has to count for something. But at the same time he can’t help worrying about their expectations of this relationship. Is it serious, or is it going to be fun and relaxed like it’s been all along? Jared’s heart is very strongly set on the former. But every time he’d tried to broach the subject, Jensen had distracted him with his tongue or mouth or ass – well, the point is that Jensen’s been very non-committal so far.

“What on earth is this?” Jared’s mom says as he flips through the pictures that he’d uploaded to his laptop earlier on. He glances at the screen and sees Jensen grinning at the camera as he holds up a cocktail glass that’s glowing with an amber flame.

“It’s a Flaming Lamborghini,” he says and his mother raises an eyebrow and points to the picture next to that one. Oh. _Oh._ Jared realises that while he’d done his best to remove all of the…explicit pictures, he’d still missed one and he coughs loudly.

“That’s nothing,” he says with a sweet smile and he quickly scrolls the page down to the more scenic shots. He seriously needs to discuss some camera etiquette with Jensen at some point. Jensen chooses that moment to saunter back in and he squeezes himself into the tiny space next to Jared. Jared glares at him when Jensen sticks his tongue out and he shifts down on the couch, creating room for Jensen. Jared turns back around to find his mother watching them closely and suddenly something clicks.

She’s here to spy.

“You’re checking up on us, aren’t you?” he asks and he watches as an innocent expression pops up on her face.

“No,” she lies and Jared raises an eyebrow. “Well, yes! What do you expect Jared? One minute you’re in love and getting married, and the next you’re in love but not really getting married because Jensen’s tricked you. Oh but then somehow you’re back together and you fly off to Barbados. Alarm bells were ringing, son. Alarm bells.”

“Wow,” Jared says. “Well when you put it like that, maybe your concern is warranted.”

“Exactly,” his mother says. “And there’s the matter of the money you owe us. $10,000 for the suits and $5000 for all of the decorations.” Jared’s mouth drops open in shock as Jensen’s warmth bleeds into him.

“We should have stayed in Barbados,” Jensen says under his breath and Jared silently agrees.

“I heard that,” Jared’s mom says with a stern look. “Where did you even get the money to spend on that trip anyway?”

“It was an all-inclusive package,” Jared explains. It’s a lie, but she doesn’t have to know that. The truth is that Jared doesn’t even know where the hell the money they’d spent had come from. He’d left all of that up to Jensen. He tells himself that he’ll ask Jensen about it later.

“Actually, I sold my mother’s vase to that woman who owns the antique store,” Jensen says. “Paid off some debts and had some left over.”

“What vase?” Jared and his mother ask the question in unison but Jared thinks that they probably both have very different reasons for asking.

“Some rare Oriental thing,” Jensen says with a shrug. “She bought it as a ‘gift’ for my 23rd birthday but we all knew that it was really hers.” Before Jared can respond, his mother starts cackling as she whips her phone out. Jared eyes her nervously as she sends a text to someone. He takes this as a sign that his and Jensen’s mothers are still at war with each other.

“I think your mother’s finally lost the plot,” Jensen mock-whispers and Jared grins, despite his wariness.

“Dude, that happened years ago, like when she started telling me that I needed to assert myself the way Jensen Ackles did.”

“You know, you’re not too old for me to spank you,” his mother say wryly.

Jensen leans forward and says, “I’d be happy to watch.”

The horrified look on his mom’s face is totally worth it.

“Anyway,” she says. “I assume that you won’t be able to pay us the money so I have a way that you can help out.”

“Actually, I got quite a lot for the vase,” Jensen says.

“So, why didn’t you just sell it in the first place?” Jared asks because it’s been bugging him ever since Jensen mentioned it.

“I wasn’t going to sell a family heirloom just to pay off a crook like Sheppard,” Jensen says. “Plus, that thing was at my parent’s house, which I hadn’t been to in years.”

“So why did you pick now to sell it?” Jared asks.

“Because I was doing it to help someone I cared about,” Jensen says softly. “Your house was a piece of shit – no offence—“

“None taken,” Jared interjects quickly, ignoring the eye roll Jensen aims in his direction.

“—and I wanted to make it better for you, and I had no cash so I sold it.”

“And I just bought it!” his mother seems oblivious to the moment that Jared and Jensen are having so he takes the time to turn into Jensen and he places a hand over his heart.

“You did that for me,” he coos as he flutters his eyelashes rapidly. Jensen looks kind of annoyed for a few seconds before his eyes crinkle and he starts to chuckle.

“You’re a jackass, you know that?”

“That’s not what you usually say about my ass.”

“Usually, I’m _doing_ things to your ass!”

\--

Before Jared’s mom leaves, Jared stops her and asks a question that has been burning on his mind.

“So why do you and Mrs Ackles hate each other so much?” His mother pauses in the hallway as she smoothes down her jacket. There’s a pensive look on her face as she answers.

“We don’t _hate_ each other,” she says. “We just don’t gel with each other.”

“I’d say that the punch up at my rehearsal dinner was the epitome of _hate_!” Jensen comes to meet them out in the hallway as Jared says that and his eyes light up.

“Oh, did you ask her?!” He asks excitedly and Jared nods. “$20 says it’s over some sort of power struggle at the bridge club.”

“You’re on,” Jared says with a grin, momentarily forgetting about the fact that his mom is right there. “I say it’s over something that happened back in high school.” The look on Jensen’s face tells Jared that he hadn’t known about that. Jared cackles with glee as Jensen flips him the bird.

“I am right here you know,” his mom says.

“Sorry ma’am,” Jensen says with a bashful smile and she reaches over and ruffles his hair.

“That’s okay, sweetie.”

Jared simply rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, she’s still holding onto this stupid grudge back from when we were at school. I tried out for the lacrosse team on a whim and got picked and she was tossed onto the scrapheap.” She’s smirking to herself as she remembers it and Jared’s not sure that he likes this side of his mother. Jensen on the other hand seems to find it hilarious.

“That was definitely a good call,” he says in between bouts of laughter. “Arming my mom with a stick is like creating a missile. _Deadly_.” Jared’s mom joins with the laughter and Jared just shakes his head as he reaches into Jensen’s back pocket and steals his wallet.

“I’ll talk to you later Mom. And I’ll be upstairs when you two are done laughing your asses off.” He takes a twenty out of Jensen’s wallet and tosses it back to him as he heads over to the stairs.

\--

Later on, as they’re eating dinner Jared can’t help voicing his concern. Not because he wants to ruin the easy camaraderie that they’ve built up in the last couple of weeks but because he doesn’t want to get too complacent. He’s pretty sure that’s what happened with his last boyfriend and well, look at how that ended.

“So are we like, boyfriends now or something?”

“Didn’t we cover that when I said “I love you”,” Jensen jokes, as he grins up at Jared. Jared doesn’t smile back and Jensen places his fork down carefully. “I do, you know, I love you. Hell, I’m _in_ love with you!”

And Jared knows that, he can see it in Jensen eyes. But it’s only the second time Jensen’s said it and he realises something. He likes hearing it and he kind of _needs_ to hear it every once in a while. Jensen seems to come to a realisation and he nods to himself.

“I know you do,” Jared practically whispers.

“And, I’ll tell you every single day if you want me to,” Jensen says.

“Right after you mock me for at least ten minutes, right?” Jared says, as his own smile starts to creep onto his face gradually.

“I mock with love, baby,” Jensen says with a rough laugh and Jared’s grin widens.

“I love you too, asshole.” Jensen doesn’t reply, he just leans forward and yanks Jared closer to him and kisses him so hard that Jared’s practically breathless when Jensen eventually lets him go.

“So,” Jared says once he’s caught his breath. “You’re going to have to get the vase back.”

“What? Why?” Jensen replies as his brow furrows in confusion. “My mother probably won’t even miss it.”

“Maybe she won’t, maybe she will,” Jared says with a shrug. “But you can’t just try and con her into thinking that you’re getting married _after_ pretending for years to be something you’re not. And you can’t almost end up in prison and amass a huge amount of debt and just shrug your shoulders and sell of a vase that wasn’t really yours.”

“How am I supposed to get the money to buy it back? Plus, your mom’s just gone over there to collect it!”

“I called the store and told them that you’d decided not to sell after all,” Jared says. “We should never have gone on that vacation either and we sure as hell don’t deserve to just have our debts written off by your parents.”

“Technically, that vase is mine.”

“ _Jensen_.”

“Fine!” Jensen concedes the point. “Fine, I guess you’re right. But where am I supposed to get the money that I’ve already spent?” Jared frowns, because he hasn’t really thought about that.

“Well, you’ve got most of it, right?” It takes Jensen a short while, but eventually he nods reluctantly.

“Good, now we just have to focus on raising the rest somehow and paying the bridge club back for the vacation.”

“Is this what acting like responsible adults feels like?” Jensen asks sullenly. “It sucks. Besides I thought you were happy that I sold that vase for you.”

“Right, I’d be happy that you had the mob on your ass and planned a fake wedding, when potentially you had something that you could have sold all along.”

“Yeah well, when you put it like that…”

“What sucks is that I agreed to go on that vacation in the first place. My aunt’s probably been bitching about it on Facebook. She sent me five messages after the ‘wedding’ telling me that I needed to repent.”

“Does she have a vase that she won’t miss?” Jensen laughs awkwardly, falling silent as Jared gives him a stern look.

“I’m sure we’ll figure out a way to make this work.” Jared can tell that Jensen sees that he’s not just talking about clearing their debt, but about their relationship as a whole.

“We will,” Jensen says firmly. “Even if it means that we end up in debt for the rest of our lives.”

“The rest of _our_ lives?”

“Duh,” Jensen says fondly. “Like anyone else would put up with me.” The words make Jared laugh and he shakes his head to himself as Jensen wanders off to find a calculator.

Maybe Jared’s unlucky streak with love has finally come to an end.

**Fin.**  



End file.
